


Without you

by shippergirlforever



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, after jy gets kidnapped, zzx pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippergirlforever/pseuds/shippergirlforever
Summary: Jian Yi gets kidnapped. Zhan Zheng Xi breaks down.





	Without you

Zhan Zheng Xi had always thought that Jian Yi would be by his side. That idiot who couldn’t take care of himself, even though he always told him to. He was always smiling carelessly, attracting attention everywhere. 

He wasn’t supposed to _not_ be here. He wasn’t supposed to make him worry again. _He’ll come._

He would show up again with a smile. Tell him to not worry – he would come back. No more ramen for him. No more copying each other’s homework or fooling around ‘til the teacher noticed. No one calling him a pervert or idiot. 

_Where was he?_ There wasn’t anyone like him in the world. Irresistably charming everybody who glanced at him. No one who put werid condiments on dumplings that actually made him puke. Handsome when he wasn’t talking. Someone who couldn’t stop talking. Smiling when he wasn’t supposed to. Too happy to have a friend. Too selfless. Too Jian Yi. 

_Didn't you promise to never leave me again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first 19 Days oneshot. I'm not sure how well I depicted both of them. Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
